Over The Hill
by SpeaksInHands
Summary: If Steven and Amethyst find two kids who are strangely alone, that names are Wirt and Greg, then what will happen? Will a new monster emerge? Will the once claimed Pilgrim save his new-found freinds and his brother? Or will a shapeshifter on the loose destroy them all? Find out in: Over The Hill!
1. And So it Begins

**So... the site hasn't updated with Over the Garden Wall yet, so, until then, it will just be listed as a regular for now. ****OK, with that over with, please be nice about this, I'm starting a new story, and I hope that everybody likes it. I'll redo the whole thing if no-one likes it. Please try to enjoy this.**

It was a nice, warm summer morning. Bluebirds were singing, and there seemed to only be smiles on everybody's faces. Well, maybe except Greg. He had just woken up, and he hated mornings. Not because the sun was in his eyes, or he felt stiff, but because he had dreamed about _The Unknown _and he was having some sort of adventure with Wirt and Beatrice, only to wake up and find out that this adventure was a dream.

Greg groaned. (which was very uncharacteristically) He said grumpily, "Wirt? Why do we have to wake up this early? It's not even seven yet!"

Wirt smiled a nice smile and said, "Because, we're going to the diner for potatoes and molasses, then we're going to the arcade for 2 hours, and then we're going to..." and before he could finish his sentence, Greg perked up and started to sing a shorter version of _Potatoes and Molasses, _"Oh potatoes and molasses. If you want some, oh, just ask us. They're warm and soft, like puppies in socks, filled with cream and candy rocks! Oh potatoes, _and _molasses!"

Greg just had an idea, and he said it out loud, "Hey Wirt! Why don't we go to that hill by that Beach-side town?"

"Fine, Greg. We'll go there instead." Wirt said, a bit disappointed, "But, Greg, what will we do there?"

Greg said that they would be watching the lake by the bottom of the hill, and that he would set Jason Funderberger free for a few minutes. He then put a red dog collar on his frog and Greg and Wirt went off.

**Back at the Temple.**

"Pearl? Why do we have to get up so early? I'm _really _tired from our last mission." Steven said, and too, a bit grumpily. But, little did he know, that he would be getting new freinds today.

Pearl grumbled. "_Fine._ You can stay here." Garnet smiled and just said, "Don't worry Steven. We'll be back in a few hours. Try to have fun." Amethyst giggled, and said, with a fun opportunity in her grasp, she said "Hey, can I stay with Steven for a bit? The shapeshifter doesn't need the three of us tackling it, right?"

Pearl grumbled once again. "No, Amethyst, you can't, the shapeshifter..." and before she could finish her sentence (which seems to be pretty common now.), Garnet said, as chill as possible, "OK, you can stay. Pearl, the shapeshifter isn't _that_ bad, remember?" and then the two gems warped out.


	2. Beach City Hill and Strange Memories

** I really think some people are enjoying this so far! I just hope I can keep it up! Please comment your thoughts! (as long as they are nice and/or helpful)**

"Oh! You almost forgot your gnome costume Wirt!" Greg said excitedly**, **almost as if he wanted Wirt to put it on.

"It's not a gnome costume!" Wirt said, putting it on. "I have no idea what it is! I don't know why I even wore it in the first place!"

Greg sighed, and said, "OK, but can we get Beatrice?" Wirt smiled and said, "Sure, Greg. After the diner." So the two went out to the diner, and then to Beatrice's house. Wirt was smiling the biggest smile Greg ever saw, and he was wondering if he had a bit of a crush on her.

"So, where does Beatrice live, Wirt?" Wirt stopped, his smile turned into a blank expression. "I... I... I don't know..." Wirt stammered, his ears were as red as a cherry.

"Well, at least we can try to find out." Greg said, this time having a big smile.

**In Beach City...**

"Amethyst, are we going to the fry shop to get some bits by a new way?" Steven said, puzzled, because he was in a part of town he didn't know.

"No, we're just going to a hill I used to go to all the time." Amethyst said, with a small smile on her face. "What did you do up there?"

Amethyst stopped in her tracks, (which is very common too, now) and said, "Just private stuff, Steven, nothing worth _wondering _about."

"Ummm... okay." Steven said, puzzled.

** Sorry that was a bit short, the next part of this chapter is still having to do with the gems, just Amethyst remembering what happened in the hill.**

"Have you got the corrupted gems?" I_t _said. "Yes. They're right here. Now give me Emerald!" Amethyst said, very serious. "I'm sorry, your friend didn't come today." It handed her an Adelwood branch.

Amethyst gasped, "YOU turned him into a TREE?! A TREE? YOU WERE GOING TO TURN ME INTO ONE TOO, WEREN'T YOU, YOU PSYCHO?"

"Now, Amethyst, don't get upset with me, he's just weak right now." It gave her a lamp, "Your friend Emerald will stay alive as long as you keep this lantern lit. Good deal, huh? Your friend's life for keeping this lantern lit for the rest of your natural life."

She almost grabbed it, then backed away. "No. That's just stupid. I can give the gem to Rose, and she can heal him. Although, she did say she may have a kid soon."

Amethyst walked back to the temple, Rose wasn't there. "_Probably just a mission."_ she thought. But then Pearl and Garnet walked into the room. In Pearl's hands, was a baby boy, with a Rose Quartz on his belly. "No!" Amethyst gasped, "She can't be..."

Pearl looked concerned, "What did you need her for? I thought we told you she was having a kid soon." Amethyst frowned, and held up a green gem. Pearl looked like she would drop the baby she was so worried. "Emerald? What happened to him?" Amethyst had tears forming in her eyes, "Some sort of freak monster turned him into an Adelwood tree."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I mixed in some emotions in it, surprise, concern, and a bit of (Spoiler alert! Don't read the next part of this sentence unless you want a spoiler alert!) romance. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	3. The Lake

** BE WARNED! This chapter contains secrets from loads of people! You may feel: Sad, Weirded out, Mad, Happy, or Dramatized while reading this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Nah, just kidding. This chapter isn't ****_that _****bad.**

** In the Unknown...**

"See anybody?" "No, but I do see you." "WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT JOKE GREG!" Wirt said, smiling and giggling.

"Over there! Wirt! Look! It's a house and the Old Grist Mill!" Greg said excitedly, almost as if the Woodsman was his best friend.

Then, things started to turn for the worse. As soon as they past the Grist Mill, there was singing. Not just any singing, but it sounded like a man in the opera. Greg and Wirt knew this voice too well. It was, _The Beast. _The Beast was apparently, singing to a squirrel. The squirrel ran away in mid-song. Greg and Wirt ran to the house as quick as possible, hoping not to be followed by The Beast._  
><em>

Wirt and Greg ran through the door and slammed it back shut again as fast as you can say 'it'. They had red cheeks and were breathing heavily.

"Are you two OK?" Wirt looked up, trying to see the voice's owner. It was Beatrice, and Wirt was still trying to get used to her being human.

"Yeah... We're fine Beatrice, it's just-" "WE HEARD THE BEAST!" Greg said, interrupting Wirt, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"I think he's gone now." Said Wirt, looking out the window cautiously, "So, Beatrice..." He said turning around. "We came here to ask you something." Greg smiled, put Jason Funderberger on his head, and said to Beatrice loud and proud, "Do you want to go to the hill by the Beach-side City?"

**Near the hill in Beach City...**

"Steven, you going to love this hill. It's beside a small lake, and you can see the whole town from it!" Amethyst said, smiling the biggest smile possible.

"Is there any other reason you're taking me here?" Steven said, with stars starting to form in his eyes. Amethyst smiled, then turned back to a strait face and said "_No."_ and looked at the sun for a bit, not looking where she was going, and in-front of her, was Ronaldo, on his computer, updating Keep beach City Weird. "Hey Purple Girl!" Ronaldo said, smiling. "_Don't _call me that." Amethyst said, glum expression on her face. "OK, Purple Girl." He said, then went back to typing. Steven thought about why he was going to the hill. He'd rather be playing Golf Quest Mini on his Y-Cube, but surely there must be a reason why they were going there. Little did Steven know, the walk to the lake, would into an adventure. 


End file.
